


If you want a man

by lotuses



Series: Lotuses SJ Literary Universe [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuses/pseuds/lotuses
Summary: Donghae has been your crush for a while, but whenever you spoke to him you managed to make yourself look like a fool. One of your friends was having a party, and invited Donghae in order to help you get closer. Now it was up to you to make your move, and not alienate the man even further.





	If you want a man

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one.

On the other end of phone was your best friend. You was, once again, telling her how much you liked one of your friends. 

‘He’s so good looking…’ you sighed. ‘Especially when he rolls the sleeves of his shirts. Although he would look better with none.’  
‘He is.’ She said, having heard that countless times. 

You could tell she was getting bored of hearing you talk about him all the time, but how could you not? He was one of the best looking men you’d ever seen, he even looked well with his forehead showing… And he was fit. Whenever he wore tight tops it was like a dream come true. You hadn’t been able to touch his chest, but you wished it happened soon enough. You would start thanking the gods in your mind when you could see the outline of his member through his trousers. He often made kissing faces at one of his friends. You wished you were the one he would do that to. But you didn’t know him that well, and you couldn’t gather the courage to tell him that I liked him.

‘You should let him know at the party tonight.’ She said to you.  
‘I’ll probably have an awkward, short conversation with him and then he’ll leave for someone more entertaining.’ you sighed. 

It was always like that. Your heart would start beating faster, your lungs felt like collapsing and your brain would ‘stop working’. You would then say something embarrassing and remember that it was the reason why he rarely spoke to you. You didn’t even know if your lack of social skills and clumsiness made him uncomfortable or amused. 

He wasn’t that bright, but he sure as hell wasn’t as awkward as you were around others. On the contrary, he was sociable, well-liked, and funny. Not that you were unfunny, sometimes your potato-like social skills were laughable. At times, he seemed as though he had the brain of a five-year old, which was great, because it meant he could overlook your worst traits.

You finished pestering your friend and went to choose an outfit. The party was something casual, which called for similar clothes. You also wanted to be comfortable, just in case you needed to run away from the shame. 

‘WHO THE FRICKITY FRACK?!’ you yelled, as the doorbell rang.  
‘Do you have a plan?’ your friend asked you  
‘Shouldn’t you be worrying about what you’re going to whisper into Zhou Mi’s ear? That is, if you can reach it.’

Apply cold water on burn. You felt so good about that comeback. It was one of the few times you were able to say something similar within three months from what the other person said. Truth to be told, you had no plan. Every time you made one it failed. You shuddered at the memories.

Your friend rolled her eyes at you and smiled.

‘At least don’t tell him something like “Touch my butt and buy me pizza.”’ It was a recent internet trend, and you always fell victim to such things. In the back of your mind you knew some jokes and sayings were meant to stay there, but you couldn’t help it. 

You were done soon enough, so you headed to the party which was being held in a friend’s apartment. That friend was Heechul. He was prettier than any girl you knew, and he made sure to remind everyone. He also knew about your crush, which was the reason why he invited him to the party, despite not being entirely fond of “that idiot and his monkey friend.”  
When he first told you about the party, he started to rant about “that monkey” who borrowed his T-shirt “months ago and still hasn’t returned it.” He squinted his eyes, started shaking his first and yelled about getting revenge.  
On your way to Heechul’s apartment you were praying that you would arrive later than your crush so that you would not stare at him when he arrived, like the complete fangirl you were.

Twenty minutes after leaving your home you arrived at the party. Your friend knocked on the door and saw Heechul, who was smiling at you like a mad man. You were about to ask him why he was smiling when he stepped aside and you saw him. Donghae. The one you hoped would end up liking you as much as dragons like gold.  
What you did not expect was to see Donghae and “that monkey”, also known as Hyukjae, dancing like two constipated bears.

‘One day I’ll figure out why you like that moron so much.’ Heechul said.

You were petrified. Not literally, but you were unwilling to move from where you were standing. You weren’t that late to the party, so how could they be so drunk? And why were they dancing so close to each other? You knew they were good friends, but were they gay? Had you been wrong all along? You stood beside the door longer than you should have, but your friend was nice enough to stop you from staring at the two men.

You turned to your friends, and dragged them to a quieter part of the room.

‘Do you think…’ you hesitated, ‘that Donghae might swing the other way?’

They both looked at you with their eyes wide open and your friend covered her hand with her mouth. They were about to laugh, you knew it. You narrowed your eyes at them.

‘They’re really close to each other, though.’ You protested.  
‘We all know very well they’re straighter than a ruler.’ said Heechul, clapping his hands.  
‘Grab a drink and try to stand near them, they ought to speak to you.’ Advised your friend.

And so you did. You approached a table and poured some fizzy drink in your cup, all while glancing at the dancing duo. You felt a hand grab the bottle from your hand. You looked up and saw Heechul looking at you with wide eyes. It was then when you realised that as you were admiring Donghae’s beauty, you spilled a third of the bottle’s contents on the table. 

‘Stop staring at your lover boy and watch my table. I worked really hard to clean it!’ said Heechul to you, raising his voice.  
‘You only clean on the surface!’ you retorted. ‘I’m sorry, though. Shouldn’t you go back to your guests?’  
‘I was doing just that, but someone decided to spill half a bottle of Coke on my clean table!’

You bowed your head and avoided his gaze. You made your way on the other side of the room, close to where Donghae and Hyukjae were standing. You were still looking at the ground when you bumped into someone. When would you stop doing things like that? The drink that you grabbed only a minute before was splashed all over your crush’s T-shirt. You froze and stared at Donghae, unable, once again, to speak. You heard Heechul sigh from where he was sitting. Hyukjae’s mouth was half open, and looked back and forth between you and Donghae. Donghae was unsure whether to say something to you or tend to his wet top.

‘I… I’m so, so sorry. I’ll get something to clean it.’ You muttered.  
How many times were you going to embarrass yourself in front of him and his friend? They were going to think your parents dropped you on your head when you were younger.  
Donghae stroked the back of his neck and told you it was fine. You ran a hand through your hair and stopped patting his top with tissues.  
‘Are you sure?’ you asked him.  
‘Yeah… It’s just a T-shirt. Don’t worry about it. You can repay me later.’ He replied quickly, smiling.  
While you were nodding at the man who made you quiver, Hyukjae was staring at the two of you, with his nose crinkled and a raised eyebrow.  
‘I think I spilled something too!’ announced Hyukjae  
All the eyes in the room turned from you and Donghae to Hyukjae.  
‘Not on my clean floor, you monkey!’ screamed Heechul.  
He was about to get up when Hyukjae lifted his arms and showed him his gummy smile.  
‘Chill! It was just my overflowing charms!’  
As soon as he said that, Heechul took a few tissues and wadded them up, which caused Hyukjae to flinch and swift.

It was then when you realised how lucky you were to have Hyukjae there. You two didn’t speak often either, because he seemed to be around Donghae all the time, and when you were around Donghae you lost all ability to even. 

Donghae looked at his friend, then turned to you.

‘Uh…’ he started ‘I think I know how you can make up for the T-shirt!’ He said, and grinned again.  
‘Oh?’ you and Hyukjae asked.  
‘You can treat me to lunch tomorrow!’ he laughed, crinkling his nose. ‘I’ll give you my number.’ he spoke, motioning to your phone.

You started breathing faster. You had to think fast. He didn’t know you had already gotten his number by asking several of your friends. His smile started to fade and a frown formed on his forehead. Hyukjae was watching the exchange with anticipation.  
‘You don’t have to,’ you pattered ‘you gave it to me before!’  
‘I did?’ he questioned, trying to remember.  
‘Yes, when I stepped on your foot! Don’t you remember?’ you lied.  
‘Oh, yes!’ replied Donghae, although you weren’t sure if he was nice enough to pretend to believe you or he was just more gullible than you had thought.  
Hyukjae, on the other hand, was finding it hard not to laugh. He put his arm around Donghae and patted him on the back.  
‘You should text me tomorrow morning then!’ Donghae said to you and winked.  
How could be he so happy after you ruined his white T-shirt. How had he not noticed you staring at his chest? You knew Hyukjae definitely did and hoped he wouldn’t tell him. You could almost hear Hyukjae telling Donghae how you were admiring his body. Even so, you were excited about lunch. It was going to be just you and Donghae.


End file.
